


我知道了李东海的一个秘密

by cuiddd



Series: 一发完小短篇 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Series: 一发完小短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632226





	我知道了李东海的一个秘密

我知道了李东海的一个秘密。

没错，这个秘密就是——他背着我在计划什么事情。  
虽然不知道具体是什么，但是他最近的行为实在是太反常了。  
比如说现在，应该一起等在待机室，他之前却打了声招呼就出去了，以往黏我黏得不行，最近好像忽然变得忙起来。  
“看到东海了吗？”  
化妆师姐姐也摇摇头，一向咋咋呼呼的李东海竟然行踪成谜，这难道不是一件很奇怪的事吗？  
在走廊里也没遇到他，却碰见了正准备接受采访的1the9，是之前在综艺里我带过的选手，一群很不错的小孩子，招呼了之后被拉住说了几句，回待机室时东海已经在里面坐着了。  
“呀都要表演了你去哪里了！”听听，恶人先告状。  
我懒得回答，无声看了他一眼之后坐到自己的位置上，假装整理耳麦，果然没过一会儿他就靠了过来。  
“赫宰？”  
“……”  
还是有点闹心，虽然也没有理由一定要什么都告诉我，可是明明以前对我根本没秘密可言的人，突然之间变了，总该有原因的吧。  
不过为这点小事生气，也太不像我了……  
“啊……这个到底怎么弄……”  
那家伙刚刚出去好像弄乱耳麦的线了，又在背后，正呲牙咧嘴地想把手伸过去，我还是没狠下心完全不理他，默默地将他转过去帮他整理好。  
“傻瓜，这都不会……”天知道我说这话是什么又爱又恨的心情。  
见我开口了，李东海果然立马眉开眼笑，凑过来又做了几个鬼脸道：“结束后去吃拉面吧，吃拉面吧，拉面吧，拉——面！”  
听到这装可爱的声音我也没忍住笑了出来，揉了揉他打了发胶的头毛，毫不意外换回一记响亮的拍打。

表演拿到了意料之外的一位。  
说实话出道这么多年了，对奖项这种东西说不在意是假的，可是如果和一群新人争又有点不好意思……总之大家还是好好吃了一顿庆祝一番。  
李东海也跟着喝了几杯，被哥送回住的地方时都快不省人事了。  
“我就不上去了，还有点事情要赶去处理。”经纪人哥靠着车窗道，“你把他送回家吧，辛苦你啦赫宰。”  
“辛苦了哥，晚上早点回去。”  
背着醉成一团的李东海还是挺不容易的，不过他靠在我身上也好暖，进到了电梯里忽然感觉到他抬起头，迷迷糊糊说了一句：“去赫宰家吧……”我默默地只按了一层楼的按钮。  
“赫宰的密码……是、XXXXX，不对……XXMXX，是这个……”  
“哈哈。”其实两个都没说对，不过李东海跟自己较劲的样子也挺可爱的，我没去纠正他。  
一进门就把他轻轻放到地上，换好鞋后，转身发现他愣愣地盯着我，双手大张。  
“哈哈，还是小孩子吗。”  
这么说着，我一下子俯下身拦住他的腰把他扛了起来，东海踢了几下脚，任我将他摔到床上。  
“有什么想跟我说的吗，嗯？”  
解开他的裤子，我从下往上慢慢爬到李东海的上方，双手撑在他头两侧，看着他笑，他也乖乖露出他招牌笑容。我俯下身亲了下他的鼻尖，在他上来索吻时却避开了。  
东海愣了愣，一下子翻身与我调换了个位置，跨坐在我身上，双手捧住我脸吻了上来。  
这吻来得又急又猛，喝醉了的李东海像个愣头青一样只会用牙齿啃我的嘴唇，我抓着他后脑勺头发将两人稍稍分开了一点，东海不满意地嘟嘟嘴，可爱的模样让我不禁又靠上去，按着他的头教他什么是大人的接吻。  
这小子今晚喝得不算多，不过也是他的极限了，嘴里的酒香好像让我也跟着一块不清醒了，手伸进T恤里从他的腰窝一路往上，东海像只小狗一样舔着我的舌头，在我身上磨蹭着，把我的手引向他早已难耐的地方。  
我慢慢解开他的裤子，笑了出来：“今天又唱又跳的还这么有精神吗？”  
他瞪了我一眼，嘟着嘴抱怨了几句听不懂的话，却让我瞬间有种脑袋充血的感觉，煽情地吻着他，下面有技巧地抓着他，让他很快就受不了了。  
“赫宰……赫宰……”  
东海坐在我身上，不停磨蹭着我的大腿，估计是酒还没醒，特别粘人。我突然想起下午的事情，没有理会他的撒娇，只用嘴唇轻啄他脖子和耳畔。  
耳朵是东海的敏感点……他咬着下唇，环抱我的双臂也越来越用力。  
“东海最近都不理我呢……”  
我压低声音在他耳边控诉道，他现在的表情简直太棒了，一脸意乱情迷又想让自己清醒的样子，听到我这么说好像突然醒过来两秒，又用手开始解我的衬衫扣子。  
我干脆停下动作，双手放在身后支撑着我俩的重量，眼神鼓励东海继续。  
他双眼努力对焦在小小的钮扣上，因为太认真眼角都有点泛红，大腿也因为支撑太久而发抖，不过有一颗好像被线勾住了，怎么也解不开，东海一急直接一把撕开了我的衬衫，往身后扔掉。  
“……哈哈……”  
翻身将东海压在身下，他喘着粗气用委屈地眼神看着我，眼角红红的，双臂环着我的脖子，我再也不能忍住去耍那些小心眼，抚摸着他的腹肌认真地投入进去……  
……

第二天醒来的时候我猛地翻开被子仔细确认了下，又泄气似的往回一躺。  
东海不在身边啊……  
最近也总是这样，打电话过去要么在家要么在忙，待一起的时间越来越少。  
难道我只是个情趣玩具吗TT  
这么想着，迷迷糊糊又睡了过去，过了会儿忽然感觉到有东西从脚那边钻过来，很快东海湿漉漉的头发就躺在我胸口。  
“快——起——床——！”他爬上来在我耳边吼道，我笑着把他的头往下按到我下巴下面。  
“唔……今天没走吗？”  
他脸靠在我的颈窝，双手怀抱着我的腰，头发扫到我的耳朵痒痒的，感觉到他摇了摇头，声音闷闷地回答：“赫宰……我好喜欢你啊！”  
“怎么突然说这个？”  
“上次我觉得我太烦人了，想说稍微拉开一点点距离，有点自己的生活……但是，”他抬起头看着我，“我离不开你呀……”  
原来就是因为这个！  
这段时间在心头不散的阴霾感一下子消失了，我长长呼出一口气，又因为之前自己的幼稚行为发笑，捏了捏他的脸：“你天天都在想什么啊，傻瓜。”  
东海不好意思地噘嘴，凑上来亲了我好几下，道：“不管，反正我试过了，我就要赖着你了，你也不准嫌烦！”  
“我怎么会嫌烦，我喜欢你还来不及呢哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“李赫宰你逗我玩吧！”  
东海有点恼羞成怒，起身抓起一个枕头就朝我扔过来，我不甘示弱地回扔过去，两人就这么在床上打闹起来。  
虽然我是个享受独自生活的人，但一早就有爱的人在身边这样的感觉真的很好。  
可以分开旅行，可以自己住，但是我想你的时候一定要和你在一起。  
我也不能没有你啊，李东海……  
现在我知道他的秘密了，那就是——他超爱我的<3


End file.
